


Board with Two Backs

by jadelennox, phi, Vehemently



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phi/pseuds/phi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehemently/pseuds/Vehemently





	Board with Two Backs

'Oh my god I can't believe you have tentacles.'

'Well there was a thing with a sharpie and some nuclear waste.'

'That explains why the tips of your tentacles are so . . . fuzzy.'

Whiteboard responded by sprinkling magical sparkly chalk dust over them both.

'Oh My' gasped blackboard

'Harder' said whiteboard, thrusting the pulsating eraser.

Blackboard coyly slid closer; the ink slick and sweet against Whiteboard's luminous surface.

'Oh your soft nub' murmured blackboard. 'Oh mine' they gasped together, the dark soft green folds of their erasers undulated against each other with sinuous delight.

 

An explosion of chalkdust and ink erupted in a prismatic synesthesia of passion.


End file.
